Strangers at a Ball
by AlternativeRocker
Summary: The first meeting of Bobby and Ann at the Cattle Baron's Ball. One shot.


**Author Note: **There needs to be more fic for Bobby/Ann so I'll kick it off. This is also to satisfy my need to know how they met, I forsee this won't be my only First Meeting situation. Could have made this a chapter fic but any others I write will probably be able to tie in as one-shots anyway.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything except my love for Bobby and Ann.

* * *

"Sue Ellen, lovely to see you as always." Bobby swore his ex-sister-in-law looked younger every time he laid eyes on her but rather than focussing on her, his eyes fixed upon the woman who had been talking to Sue Ellen before he arrived.

She was stood side-on to them, politely not intruding on the greetings, sipping a glass of white wine as she watched all the other Cattle Baron's Ball guests converse with one another. She was wearing a knee-length ivory and black dress that accentuated every wonderful curve of her body while her hair sat perfectly on her shoulders.

He realized he had been staring for too long once he had no idea what question Sue Ellen was waiting on, and when the pretty stranger finally turned towards them.

"Oh lord, sorry, I should have introduced you two. Bobby, this is Ann Ryland; Ann, Bobby Ewing. Ann is a good friend and Bobby is my ex-husband's darling little brother."

He tipped the front of his white Stetson, "Ms Ryland, pleasure to meet you."

Ann gave him a small smile, "I am sure the pleasure is all mine, Mr Ewing."

Suddenly more people began to surround him wanting his unwavering attention, and she was gone from his line of sight.

* * *

Just over an hour later Bobby was sitting at one of the tables with some associates when he glanced over to the dancefloor and one of the couples in particular: Harris Ryland and Annie? Ann? Angela? - the alcohol was certainly taking an effect on his recollection – were there, slow dancing with her hands on his shoulders whilst his rested on her hips. Bobby quickly connected the name she had been introduced by and the oil transportation king, and he felt his face fall a little.

Although she was unattainable he continued to watch them; she seemed to be looking everywhere in the room except from at her partner, and when Harris' palms wandered further down she outwardly flinched at his touch. Something did not feel right about the duo and he may only have spoken to her briefly but he knew Harris well enough to guess he had hurt her emotionally in some way.

It only seemed correct to excuse himself from the mundane talk about land size and stroll across to where they were to ask in the kindest voice he could muster,

"Do you mind if I cut in? Mrs Ryland and I were interrupted in our chat before." The two men stared at each other for some time until Harris let his arms leave the female in question.

"See you later doll," he almost commanded, pressing his lips to her cheek possessively as she attempted to turn her head away even more.

"I am not your doll," she muttered angrily as he stepped aside with another glare directed at Bobby.

"Thank you for that, Harris doesn't appear to understand that when going through a divorce there are certain privileges that are not to occur." She commented as her arms naturally wrapped around the back of his neck as he made sure to keep his on her wast.

"I never knew he was even married, I just thought you looked somewhat uncomfortable." Internally he breathed a sigh of relief that she was no longer having to deal with a marriage that was so obviously controlled by him.

It was during this dance that he noticed how tall Ann was - with her heels on she was just slightly taller than him so he surmised that she would be only a couple of inches shorter. She was a few years younger than him but still listened to every word he spoke and looked interested in the conversations they were having. He was entranced by how she looked in her outfit for this night but deep down he guessed that she would look amazing without all the effort, in a simple shirt and jeans.

Ann was so thankful that Bobby had asked for a dance as she had been trying to find him all night after their first interaction. He looked so dashing in his formal suit yet the hat made her want to laugh because it looked a little ridiculous against the rest of the gear. The drink had been playing with her mind too so she was slightly more forward than she would normally be with someone she had only met two hours before, but her hands around his neck had been so instinctive that she couldn't stop herself from moving just a little closer to his form.

* * *

The day after the Ball, Sue Ellen was at the ranch talking to Bobby and Christopher about JR's latest down turn. The conversation soon turned to the prior evening and eventually he asked about the Rylands.

"Their marriage has been over for a long time but it was only a few months ago that she got the courage to file for divorce behind his back. He was not happy about it but he would never actually physically harm her - too much proof - but I don't think she can always refuse his advanced yet. Why the interest Bobby and was it really you, who is always reserved and non-argumentative, that pushed in for a dance with her?"

He tried to keep his expression neutral, his mind doing everything in its power to forget how close their bodies had ended up near the conclusion.

"The guy was pushing his luck! She needed an excuse to get rid of him."

Christopher could barely contain his amusement at his father's clear discomfort and raised an eyebrow to his aunt, silently asking if Bobby truly was interested in this woman. Sue Ellen responded by continuing to press the matter with the elder man, "And you thought that you could be her handsome stranger who saves her from the horrible tycoon?"

He ignored her and walked to the fridge, pretending he needed something from it. When Sue Ellen was leaving after hugging Bobby goodbye, she subtly slid Ann's home phone number in to his hand; she hadn't told him that Ann had phoned her earlier that morning with countless questions about him.

* * *

"Annie Ryland? Bobby Ewing here."

"Hello, I was wondering if you would ever call. Sue Ellen said she gave you my number last week." She felt no need to point out that her name was shorter because he managed to make anything sound nice.

"I am a busy man!"

"Mr Ewing, you may be the boss of where you live but surely you have time to call a girl. Or maybe you are just intimidated by my sheer brilliance."

"It may be that, I suppose. I was just calling to see if you would like to go for a meal some place or come over here if you can ride horses?"

She grinned foolishly on her end of the line and threw caution to the wind and went against the conventional meal, "I can ride, probably to a level you can only aspire to be."

"How about this weekend then? Say, Saturday noon-ish?"

"Sounds perfect. See you there Bobby."

"See you Annie."

It was only once she had put the phone back in it's holder that she realized the one time he had seen her she had been flawlessly made-up, her hair had taken hours to get right, and she had been in fancy clothes; if they were going on horses she would be stupid to do any of that preparation which terrified her. What if he saw her properly and he didn't want anything more?... That was a question for later though. At this present moment she could think of no better person or activity to do on a Saturday afternoon. When Harris knocked on her front door after Bobby called she had no hesitation in standing her ground and telling him she didn't want a 'hug'.


End file.
